Momma Sees All
by Lottielue1
Summary: Transported from her home Molly finds herself in a room with two faces from her past, seven colourful orbs and a lot of questions. But as she travels through the futures of her children Molly will slowly discover, what she first deemed bad may in fact be what she had always hoped for after all. Join Molly through Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny's Future.
1. Meeting Old Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

The heat of the room was suffocating and as she tossed around on the bed Molly grew frustrated. Beside her Arthur was fast asleep, his breathing steady. How he was able to sleep when it was just so warm she didn't know but with a shake of her head she pushed herself out of bed. It was the middle of July and the country was several weeks into a heatwave. Molly couldn't remember a summer like this since the infamous summer of 76. Forgoing her dressing gown she walked out of the bedroom and groaned as the heat from the landing hit her face. It was so warm.

As she passed the first door on her left she stopped, she remembered the summer of 76 like no other, she was heavily pregnant with Percy at this point and the last few months of her pregnancy were the hardest few months of any of her pregnancies. The heat and the stress of having two young boys at the same time was such a struggle. She'd never forget the day it rained, that beautiful day in September where the heatwave finally ended. Percy was only a few weeks old but she could to this day remember running around in the back garden with Bill and Charlie, jumping in puddles and dancing in the rain as Arthur stood and watched from the door with Percy cradled in his arms.

So much had changed since then, the bedroom that was once shared by her three eldest boys was now occupied with only one. Two had moved out, Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and thinking of Percy brought tears to her eyes. He was gone, he'd left the family home in a fit of rage and hurt, feeling betrayed but unknown to him blinded by the words of the Minister. A war was waging and two of her boys were out of her reach, too far away for her to protect.

The room was now inhabited by her eldest, her Bill. She adored her eldest son, and was so proud with all he had achieved but there was one thing she didn't like. Alongside her eldest son was a young woman. She had instantly took a dislike to Fleur, a dislike that had grew upon learning of their engagement. Bill was a sweet guy, he was hard working and down to earth. Why did he allow himself to be persuaded by Fleur's charm and good looks? How couldn't he see that woman was bad news, she had not only criticized Celestina Warbeck, but she had turned her nose up at her home! Bill could do better and she was determined that he would see that. She was against name calling but couldn't deny that Ginny's pet name was rather suiting.

She shook her head as she walked past, there was no point stressing over it now. Nothing could be changed tonight. She turned on the spot and stared up at the staircase. The smallest bedroom of the house was Ron's, located just below the attic. She worried about her youngest the son the most. He and Harry had a habit of getting themselves into plenty of trouble at Hogwarts and she was fully aware now that Lord Voldemort had returned he would find himself in more peril.

Harry had been a member of the family since the summer of his first year, ever since then she had accepted him as one of her own, constantly worrying about him and protecting him whenever she could. This year would be no different, Sirius had died only a few weeks ago and it was clear to Molly that Sirius's death was hard on him. She knew what it felt like to lose someone, her own two brother had died many years ago and just thinking of them caused her heart to ache.

Walking down the stairs to the first floor she stared at the wooden door to the left, it was oddly unsettling for the room to be so quiet. After all the years of explosions and loud bangs coming from Fred and George's room it was unnerving for it to be so quiet. She hadn't quite made up her mind on how she felt about her twins. She was still furious that they had left Hogwarts, even more so knowing between the two of them they had a total of four OWLS. Their education had been futile and all that money she had spent on them for it had slid straight down the drain. But though she was angry, furious even. She was still intrigued and a little proud of their latest accomplishments. There was no denying that Fred and George were intelligent she had seen the evidence of that in their creations, the shop was still only new but from what they had told her business was going well. They both now resided in the small flat above the shop and them no longer being in the house made it feel so much quieter.

The room opposite the twins held her daughter, her last child. She had been so relieved when the midwife had turned to her and said it was a girl. After all those years of trying and after each birth of a son, to be told the baby in her arms was a girl was a miracle. She had done everything in her path to keep her daughter safe, it had been a blessing a blessing she was still grateful for after all these years. Ginny would be heading into her fifth year at Hogwarts, her birthday only a few weeks away. How time had flown, she could remember the amazement and excitement on all her sons faces upon hearing they had a sister. Now she was nearly a grown women, and a woman she was ever so proud of.

Sharing Ginny's room was another young witch who she deemed a daughter. Hermione Granger was an inspirational witch and had instantly grown fond of her from the first day that they had met. Her intelligence and her maturity had blown her away and she could fail to find a single thing she didn't like about Hermione. She balanced both Harry and Ron's personalities and allowed Ginny to have the sister relationship she had always craved. She indeed hoped that in the future Hermione would one day be an honorary Weasley.

On instinct she walked towards the clock as she entered the living room, and her heart ached more as the handles on the clock continued to point in mortal peril. She had never felt so powerless, her children were in danger and she couldn't do anything. She gently stroked the clock and closed her eyes. It was the last gift from her brothers, they had died only a month after Ginny's birth. With their fiery hair and rebellious personalities they had charmed more than one witch in their years. Each of her children admired and loved their Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon, and she herself had adored her brothers. Even giving using their names as middle names for Fred and George. She missed them, missed them so damn much that it hurt.

Wiping her sweaty brow she turned away from the clock and padded softly into the kitchen. She reached for a glass in the cupboard and turned on the cold water. She stared out of the window to the back garden, everything was changing and though she was proud of the people her children were becoming she wished she could turn back time just for one day to those sweet little faces that were once so dependent on her.

She had always loved the night time, as a young child she would often sneak out of bed and sit by her window watching the moon in the sky and the stars twinkling brightly, and as she stared out of the window she gazed up at the stars fondly. The Draco constellation was shining brightly tonight, she had once known all of the constellations but as she stared up at that one constellation she frowned. It was ironic that tonight Draco would reflect in the sky after the article published on the front page of the Daily prophet. She reached for the newspaper on the table, Lucius's Malfoy's face was plastered across the front, the title reading Malfoy Gets Life in large bold letters. The sentence had been delivered yesterday and the Daily Prophet had latched on the tale. Tonight as her family slept safe and sound, a long way away a boy would be without a father. No matter what she thought of Lucius Malfoy how she believed he deserved every horrid thing that came to him, the real victim in this was his son.

Her eyes were taken from Lucius's face when a bright light suddenly appeared in front of her. She gripped her wand in her right hand as the light began to shine brighter. Her heart was beating in her chest, she stuck her wand out further when suddenly her vision disappeared, bright light surrounded her and she clenched eyes shut. She clutched her ears and tucked her chin to her chest.

The room was spinning around her and her stomach turned, she removed her hands from her ears to clutch her stomach in hopes that this childlike notion would stop the feeling of nausea. The lights were still bright but she could hear talking. But the voices weren't clear and she could feel her heart beat increase. The light around her slowly started to dim until the voices became far more precise.

"Molly!" it was a voice she knew so well but hadn't heard in years. She slowly peeled open her eyes, blinking from the light. But as she stared at the tall figure in front of her she felt faint. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible! She looked to the figure in front of her to the one stood beside her. Her breathing became erratic and she stepped back in fear.

"It's okay Molly, stop panicking!" but she couldn't, it was impossible, there was no way to bring back the dead but stood right in front of her were her dead but very much alive twin brothers.

"Gideon, Fabian?" she finally stuttered out and the two men nodded.

"Don't panic, we'll explain everything now Mols, take some deep breaths and calm down."

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" she muttered taking a step away from the two men identical to her twin brothers. Her brothers were dead, and had been for many of years. Her head whipped around studying her surroundings; there were four white walls, no door and seven colourful orbs on grey pedestals. There were no windows and the ceiling was low.

She looked for her wand but she couldn't find it. She was trapped.

"Molly, you need to breath before you pass out on us." Said the voice belonging to the Fabian look alike.

"You look no different to the last time I saw you," she whispered.

"That's what death does to you Mols, it allows you to stay young." Said Gideon with a smile. "You've changed though, you look older."

"And a little wider then we remember," chuckled Fabian with a smirk. Molly turned to him with a scowl.

"It really is you." she muttered. "What's happening?" only her brothers would be cheeky enough to comment on her weight, only the dead would dare it.

The two brothers looked at one another and it allowed Molly to take in their appearance. Their complexion was paler then it used to be, though she could still identify the scattering of freckles along their cheeks and nose. Faces angular with slightly large noses and high cheek bones, hair still bright red and wild and their blues eyes were brimming with excitement and life.

If she stood next to them they would still tower over her, both tall and lean and still as attractive as they had been when alive, the only thing that told her that they weren't from the land of the living was the faint yellow glow edged around their figures.

"Firstly you're not dead!" and Molly nodded in relief, actually being dead hadn't even crossed her mind but she scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner. "But you are currently between the land of the dead and the land of the living."

"What does that mean?" she asked uncertain of what her youngest brother was suggesting.

"Ghosts are often trapped between two parallels, they cannot leave the living behind because they haven't come to terms with their death. Once accepted they can pass through to the underworld where their soul rests in peace. Fabian and I are from the Underworld, we are dead and there is nothing either of us can do to be resurrected. However, every so often a crack appears in the walls of the underworld and individuals are selected for a purpose. Why people are picked and at the times they are picked we'll never know. It's the same thing as asking why someone likes the colour blue over pink, or why their sense of humour is dry instead of witty. It's just one of those things."

"But, when the dead are selected they are informed of their task. They cannot return to the underworld until their task is complete. Gideon and I are now in limbo. We are neither fully dead nor fully alive, and to return we need to complete what we've been set.

"What do you have to do?" she asked looking between the two.

"We are here to show you the future."

"The future?" The twins nodded.

"The future of our dear Nephews and Niece. Molly you are being giving the opportunity of a life time, you are going to be transported in to each of their futures to witness what becomes of them."

"The war, do they…"

Gideon smiled. "Don't worry Mols. We may be dead but we are clued up on what has been going on in the Wizarding World, we also know exactly what you will see when you visit the future. But Molly you won't be going on this journey alone, Fabian and I will be accompanying you on this, and we'll be your encyclopaedia of the future."

"The only thing we don't know is, what order we'll be seeing the futures in as that is all down to you."

"What do you mean Fabian?" Fabian reached for her hand and Molly stiffened, it was ice cold, like he'd been playing in to snow for too long with no gloves on. "Sorry, forgot I'd be cold." He muttered and Molly smiled.

"I don't care," and she gripped his hand tighter, Fabian walked over to the colour orbs in at the end of the room, now that she was no longer panicking she studied them closer. The first thing she noticed was each orb was a different colour. The second thing, there was only seven. One for each of her children.

"It's really simple Molly, each orb represents one of your children. We have seven orbs in seven different colours: blue, pink, yellow, green, red, orange and purple. Each orb will transport us in to a different future. Who the orbs belongs to neither Fab nor I know, we do know however they are not in age order, they've been scattered about. Once we enter the future we'll witness one day, that day can be anywhere between two years and twenty years from now. So we could witness Georgie's life in 5 years but Freddie's in 15."

"When we leave that future the orb will fade in colour meaning we cannot renter it, we will then have to move on to another. Once all seven orbs have been viewed you'll be returned to your life and Giddy and I will fade back to the Underworld."

"One other thing you need to know, there is no such thing as time here. The place you have come from is frozen in time, you will be transported back to the exact second that you left and nobody will know any different."

"Do I remember what I see?" Molly asked as she allowed the information to sink in. Fabian and Gideon both nodded their heads and Molly turned to view the orbs in front of her. Seven orbs represented one of each of her children. "Will they see us?"

"Nope, we will be completely invisible. They'll neither see, hear nor feel us. Imagine they are in a crystal ball and we are watching from the outside, it'll be like that."

"Okay I understand." she asked. If only Arthur had been here, she felt selfish that only she would be able to witness this special opportunity.

"Molly there is one other thing, you cannot tell anyone what happens here. You wish to talk about it then it'll have to be a dream you had. No one, not even Arthur can know." Molly closed her eyes and nodded. She looked at her younger brothers with a sad smile, this was a bittersweet feeling. How she had missed her brothers, how many nights had she wished for them to return. How had she wished her children would have grown knowing their Uncles. Ginny and Ron were too young to remember them, and the twins only had vague memories.

"Actually there is also another thing…"

"There appears to be a lot of other things you keep forgetting to tell me," she chuckled and the boys grinned.

"Hey we were dead a few minutes ago, give us a break." Molly rolled her eyes. "You cannot change what you see, these futures are set in stone. Whatever meddling you do in the next twenty years, the result will remain the same."

"Okay, I understand, I just hope I like what I see." She admitted and Fabian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to pick Molly." Molly nodded and looked at the seven glowing orbs in front of her. With a deep breath she walked to the one closest to her.

* * *

 **Hey there, so welcome to my latest story Momma See's All. If you follow my stories then you may be aware of my challenge for a new story each month. This is story number 7 of 7! MSA will be similar to a previous story I wrote called Witnessing the Future, but this will be better written and just be a better story in general (I hope) Where as in that a future had to be chosen, in this the futures are already set in stone. Some pairings are going to be Cannon where as others are going to be different. There may even be a few OCs thrown in... What I will say now however Romione will not be a coupling, though I like them in the film I don't ship them. I'll be putting Ron with someone else.**

 **Now for the first future I'm leaving it up to you to decide, if no one votes then I'll decide. All you have to do is give me the name: Bill/Charlie/Percy/Fred/George/Ron/Ginny to secure your vote. The one with the highest score will be the first chapter.**

 **Reviews are lovely as always but if you've actually got to this point thanks for reading!**

 **Until the next chapter... Lottie!**


	2. Yellow Orb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Yellow Orb

"Great choice Molly, yellow is a brilliant colour!" said Gideon as Molly stood in front of the clouded orb.

"I was sort of hoping I'd see one of my children's faces in the orb," said Molly sadly as she peered further into the orb.

"Nope, touch the orb to access the future Mols!" said Fabian.

Molly looked behind her at her younger twin brothers, she never thought she would see them again. She could still remember the day she had been informed of their death, she could feel the cold on her knees as she dropped to the floor. She was their elder sister and it was her job to keep them safe and she had failed. Now they were dead and here giving her a chance to save the children she held so dear, her seven babies were her life and she may have failed her brothers but her children, she'd take out Voldemort himself if anything harmed her children! With that thought in her mind she turned to the yellow orb and placed her hands around it.

Wind appeared out of nowhere and Molly gripped the orb tightly as a heavy gust of wind lifted her feet off the ground and bright yellow spirals appeared in front of her and her stomach dropped! It was worse than apperating and she wasn't a fan of that. She groaned as she travelled faster through the yellow spirals, her vision blurring at the speed of travel. Vomit was rising up her stomach and she pleaded for it all to stop, everything was getting smaller and she wanted to cry she felt like her life was ending and then it stopped!

Molly blinked and glanced around, the yellow spirals had vanished as had the yellow orb. All feelings of faint and nausea had gone and she was finally stood on hard floor again and the wind that had been so strong had vanished.

"Well that wasn't fun," said a voice from behind her and Molly turned to see both Gideon and Fabian frowning.

"You felt all of that too?" the boys nodded and Molly finally focused more on her surroundings.

The room she was in was very decorative with fine polished mahogany furniture. A large writing desk was in the far corner with a highly decorated cabinet with finely blown glass vases in bright colours. There was a dark blue and green rug laid across the black wooden floor. And against the wall was a leather sofa which looked more for decoration then actual comfort. On the cream wall was a large poster of a boat on the ocean, the water was splashing against the canvas as the boat rocked against the storm.

"Beautiful room," said Molly. "I wonder which of my babies live here,"

"Why don't we look on the desk and find out?" suggested Gideon pointing to the back of two picture frames on the desk.

Molly nodded and hurried to the desk, she went to pick up the frame but her hand slipped straight through it. "Eh?"

"You're invisible Molly you can't touch or pick up anything, all you can do is smell and see." Reminded Gideon and Molly nodded.

She walked around the desk and halted in her steps as she stared at the two pictures. The one on the left was the one that caught her eye. Two bright smiley white grins beamed up at her and her heart melted as she gazed up on the two little girls with bright orange hair and stunning blue eyes. They were both very young in the picture both no older than five. She forced her eyes to look at the picture on the left and she bit her lip to hold in the tears. She recognised the woman in the picture though her hair was now a light brown and she looked more mature from the last time she saw her Molly recognised Penelope Clearwater.

"Percy." she said with a lump in her throat. Her beloved estranged son, she hadn't seen him in months but the last time she had seen him, Fred and George had chased him from the Burrow. Her heart ached for her third child, but as her eyes skimmed the two photographs she was relieved to see he was okay and that he had made it safely through the war.

"Do you know their names?" Molly asked tearing her eyes from the portraits to the ghosts of her brothers.

"You seem to recognise Penelope?" Molly nodded, "Well the two little girls are Percy and Penny's children. The eldest little girl is 4 years old and she's called Judy, and the second little girl is called Pippa and she is three." Explained Fabian and Molly smiled as she looked back at them. Though she couldn't physically touch them she gently reached her hand to caress the smiling children's faces.

"Judy and Pippa," she whispered quietly and blinked away the tears. "Can I see them?"

Fabian nodded and he disappeared out of the office door, Gideon followed his twin silently and Molly almost ran after them; the names Judy and Pippa repeating over and over in her mind. As she left the room she wasn't surprised to see the house so neat and tidy. Percy had always been organised and precise so it made sense that his house would be the same.

"How many rooms are there in this house?" Molly asked after walking past another door, she had already counted four doors excluding the one she had just walked out of.

"Eleven," said Gideon.

"Eleven? What are they all," said Molly amazed that the house was so big.

"Four bedrooms, a bathroom and an office all upstairs. Downstairs there's a living room, kitchen, dining room and a utility. There is an ensuite bathroom conjoined to the master bedroom so if you include that then actually there are 12 rooms in total." Fabian said winking at his brother who scowled in response.

"That's extraordinary the house must have cost a fortune." She said but there was a thought niggling away at the back of her mind. "Boys? Is Percy in contact with the family?" she asked. The boys stopped and her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Yes, everything will change in a few years, you just have to allow him to find his way back." said Gideon with a smile and relief flushed through Molly like a summers breeze on a hot day.

"I know my grandbabies," she said and the twins nodded.

" _Judy put it back,"_

"Percy?" Molly said, she'd know that voice anywhere. "He's through that door?" the twins nodded and Molly walked straight forward desperate to meet her son. The second she walked through the door she froze.

Percy was seated in an armchair his hair shorter on the sides and thinning considerably on the top, he was so much older and it was odd to see, he was beginning to have fine lines on the sides of his eyes and she was relieved to see there were some smiles lines around his lips. He looked healthy and well, he was slim but not too skinny and his clothes seemed to fit him well. He was her baby and he looked every bit of her baby that she missed.

Somehow she was able to pull her eyes off her son to look at the scowling little girl who was tightly holding a book in her arms. Her bright orange hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was also wearing a pair of little blue glasses. She was dressed in a purple dress and a pair of grey tights. Her lips were screwed up in a little pout.

"Oh she's absolutely precious!" gushed Molly.

"Stubborn as a Prewett too," chuckled Gideon to which Molly waved off, she hadn't been stubborn as a child she just knew what she wanted and refused to budge.

" _But Daddy!"_

" _No but's put it back that's Mummy's book for work it's very important and you must not touch it,"_

" _I was only playing Mummy!" Judy said stomping her foot._

Molly swooned as Judy placed her hand on her waist, she was adorable and the cutest little four year she had seen since Ginny.

" _You can play Mummy without that book Missy! If you break it Mummy will be very sad!" he said but Judy ignored him and clutched the book tighter!_

" _Judy put the book back now!" said Percy and Judy bravely shook her head. Percy sighed and pushed himself up out of his chair, he reached for the stick beside him and hobbled over to where his stubborn four year old daughter was and confiscated the book from her._

" _Daddy I want it so I can pretend to be Mummy and make my dollies better! It's mummy's magic medicine book!"_

" _Yes and you are not to be using Mummy's magic medicine book, why don't you cure your dollies and make a book of your own? I'll give you some parchment and crayons so you can make one of your own?" Judy seemed to think about the offer for a few seconds before nodding._

" _That way I can be more like Mummy!" Percy nodded and he placed the book on to a higher shelf and with the aid of his stick hobbled across the room to get some parchment._

Molly watched the scene with wide eyes, "What's happened to him, why does he require a stick to walk?"

"During the war Percy was hit with a spell by a Deatheater it hit him in the lower back effecting his right leg, it was so badly damaged that he required years' worth of physiotherapy to be able to walk again, it's how he was reacquainted with his now wife. She's a Mediwitch in St Mungo's and was his doctor, seeing as he was visiting the hospital regularly they struck up a friendships which led into a romance. As you can see things turned out well for them, Percy has difficulties with his leg but it hasn't stopped him from doing day to day activities, after all he never was sporty.

"What about playing with his children?" Molly asked as tears prickled her eyes.

"They were born with him like this they know no different, he can't play physical games but he can play with them, don't look at him with such sadness Molly. You should be proud he achieved so much and never once used his disability for sympathy. Many are going to die Mols, he's one of the lucky ones." Explained Gideon and Molly knew he was right.

Her son was alive and he was as handsome to her as he had always been. She couldn't help but see Arthur in him now he was older, even more so with the lack of hair on the top of his head. She watched as he handed his daughter the parchment he'd promised and she beamed up at him before dropping near the fireplace to draw and colour.

"How many years into the future is this?"

Fabian frowned for a minute thinking of the year "10! The war ended about 8 years ago!"

"Okay," she said that meant the war was in 2 years' time! The thought alone worried her and she was eager to see what happened to her six other children.

 _A pop in the hall way caused Judy to pause what she was doing and jump to her feet. She ran through the gap between the sofa's and towards the door, she rocked on her tiptoes as the door opened. "Mummy!" she cried raising her arms in the air ready for a hug!_

" _Hello darling! Have a fun day with Daddy today?" Judy nodded and accepted the hug off her mother. From behind Penelope a smaller girl with red pig tails ran into the room, her black shoes still on her feet as she bounded to where her father was sat._

" _You get your new shoes Pip?" Percy asked and Pippa placed her two feet together to show him. "Well those are pretty!" he said. "You like them?"_

" _Yeah Daddy, got butterflies on them!" she said pointing to the two butterflies on the flower on the toe of the shoe._

" _That they do!" he reached forwards and picked her up. He placed the newspaper he'd been reading on the side and placed her on his knee for a hug. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck._

" _Mummy where my new shoes?" Judy asked looking down at her own feet._

" _You got some new shoes last month when your old ones got too small, well Pippa's shoes are too small for her now so she needed bigger ones." Said Penelope softly._

" _Oh," she muttered before nodding her head. "Come luck Mummy, I been pretending to be you!" she reached for her mother's hand and pulled her towards her parchments on the floor._

" _Have you now?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at Percy who rolled his eyes._

" _Yeah Daddy said I couldn't play with your magic book of medicine but said I should make one of my own."_

" _Books now out of reach dear," Percy said and Penelope nodded letting out a little sigh._

" _Look Mummy!" Penelope kneeled on the floor and surveyed her daughter's sketches._

" _Very good Sweetie, now what's wrong with your dollies to need this procedure?" she asked with a chuckle._

 _Judy peered at the picture and frowned. "Flissy gonna be chewed up by wolves Mummy and all her arms are gonna pop out, that spell put all her arms back in!"_

" _Oh dear indeed! Maybe we should keep Flissy inside so she doesn't get ravaged by wolves!"_

" _Can't Mummy she's going on a picnic with Daisy the sunflower!"_

" _Daisy the Sunflower?" asked Percy and Judy nodded. "Shouldn't a Daisy flower be called Daisy?"_

" _Er no Daddy a Sunflower can be a Daisy too!" said Judy with a scowl._

" _Oh okay then!"_

"She's just too cute! And her sister, they are perfect!" gushed Molly "And Penny looks to be such an amazing mum and the fact that she is pregnant is even better! She's going to be giving me another beautiful grandchild!

"Calm yourself down Molly! You've still many years to wait until you can be surrounded by all this!"

"Can you tell me what she's having? Do you know?"

"Yes we know and yes we can tell you but right now focus on the present!" Molly scowled at her brothers but knew they wouldn't budge.

" _Mummy what for tea?" Pippa asked from her father's knee. She'd been pointing at the pictures of different wizards and witches in the Daily Prophet while her Mother and sister talked about the pictures._

" _Spaghetti Bolognese and Garlic bread!" said Penelope and the two girls cheered. "Mummy's Bolognese is the most famous in the world!"_

" _That's because Mummy puts that much garlic in that it keeps all the vampires away," teased Percy with a smirk._

" _Daddy keeps talking like that and Daddy will not be getting any tea, right girls?"_

" _Yeah!" they cried and Penelope smirked right back at him._

" _Touché" he chuckled._

" _Mummy when I grow up I be like you!" said Judy and Penelope smiled._

" _Then you will have to try very hard when you go to Hogwarts and get all your grades so you can be a Mediwitch too!" Judy nodded her head vigorously and Penelope smiled._

" _What you want to be when you get bigger Pip?"_

" _Erm… look after Bunny Rabbits?" Pippa said and Percy chuckled._

" _Just Bunny rabbits? What about all sorts of animals?" he asked._

" _Not scary animals though like crocodidles?"_

" _Crocodiles, and no you don't have to look after crocodiles."_

" _Good, Daddy I no like crocodidles!"_

Molly cooed over the word, she continued to listen to her grandchildren tell their parents what they wanted to be when they grew up before she turned to her brothers.

"What field does Penny work in?"

"Erm Spell Damage," said Gideon, "she's rather high up the ranks in it too!"

"Oh that's excellent," said Molly with a grin, "what about Percy?"

"A member of the Wizengamot," said Fabian and Molly beamed even further.

"Both are in respectable jobs, though I never had any doubt that Percy would progress in the Ministry, oh I am so proud!"

Time seemed to go fast in the future and Molly was already watching the clock! So far she had seen the girls playing with their toys, Penelope had made her famous Spaghetti Bolognese and the family had already tucked into it, ice cream had been for dessert and now the girls were getting into bed. Molly had followed Percy back to his office, he was sat quietly at his desk with a beautiful eagle feather quill. Molly walked behind her son and peered over his shoulder.

"It's some kind of story," she said as she read the words Percy had already written. "About a girl and a cat, I think it's a children's book!"

"You seemed surprised by it Molly," Chuckled Gideon as he stared at his Nephew.

"I am, Percy has always been creative and I'm sure you can remember always had a book in his hand but I never really imagined him to be an author of a children's book."

"They never cease to surprise you," said Fabian as he floated towards Percy, "I'm loving this floating around business, it really need promoting in the present time." Molly rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

"He seems really happy!" Molly said as she lent against the wall, all she wanted was her son to be happy and she was relieved that he was.

 _The door to the office opened and Percy's head lifted just a fraction to see his wife walk in side._

" _The girls are in bed," she said as she slowly walked towards Percy, "how's the book going?"_

 _Percy sighed and placed his quill on the desk, "it's getting there but I'm struggling with the ending, I don't know how it turned into a children's book, I've never had any interest in children's book. I'm not sure I can do this."_

" _Nonsense my love, if anyone can write a children's book it is you. You have 2 beautiful daughters who love their children's books you've read so many to them, not only that but you have a way with words and I have so much faith in you!"_

" _Thank you love, how are you feeling? You've hardly been off your feet all day!"_

" _I'm used to it, don't forget I'm on my feet a lot at work. Though being pregnant makes life so much harder."_

" _Yes but only a few months from now and you'll be on Maternity leave…"_

" _And will then I'll have a new born and two young children to run after, I don't know how your parents handled 7."_

" _They had to be strict, well Mum was strict my dad was far more laid back." chuckled Percy, "I think she actually had 8 kids with my dad. But I was the easiest of the seven the rest were far more difficult,"_

"Wouldn't necessarily agree with that statement," said Gideon with a frown. "He was one of the hardest because he was so opposite to his brothers, your five other boys were happy to be outside playing and you could easily get them all engaged at once, you just had to watch the twins with Ron. But Perc just wasn't interested, lost count how many times plans were changed because of him. He was the most difficult."

"Yes he was but at the same time I always knew Percy was behaving," Defended Molly

"Often was the first to tattle on his sibling," butted in Fabian.

"Stop picking on my son, Percy was usually the worst target of the twin's pranks, he had it difficult with them, and I only had one pair of eyes, maybe the twins didn't do everything that Percy told me but I'm certain they did most of it!"

"Maybe so, take a last look at your son and daughter-in-law Mol as it's time to leave."

"What! Already? Do we have too?"

"I'm afraid we do Molly! You've six more children to view we need to get going!" Molly sighed and stared at her son and his wife who were sat cuddled up in the chair of his desk. Her vision started to fade and everything went black.

Seconds later she was back in the room with the orbs but now the once yellow orb was now stone, her fingers ran over the stone ball and her heart sunk. Ten years seemed so far away, she'd have to wait ten years until she could see her son happy like that.

"Want to ask any questions Molly?"

Questions, she'd forgot about asking questions but after Gideon's reminder a million and one questions flew into her mind.

"Yes, firstly what are the two girl's birthdays?"

"Judy is the 2nd of November and Pippa is the 2nd of March, pretty easy to remember if you ask me."

Molly nodded, "how peculiar, and the unborn baby?"

Fabian and Gideon smiled, "It's a boy and they named him Jacob Weasley and he'll be born on the 15th of June."

"And do they have any more children?" the boys shook their heads and Molly nodded. "How about work do they both continue to work?"

"Penny stops working when Jacob is born, she decides to stay home with the children. Percy continues to progress in the Wizengamot so they can afford to live on that one wage."

"How about Hogwarts, what houses are they all sorted into?"

"Judy and Jacob are both in Gryffindor and Pippa is in Hufflepuff!" Molly nodded with a smile.

"I'm so pleased that Percy has such a wonderful life. His children are just so cute and he's happy in love and successful. What more could a mother wish for?"

"To see another child's future?" Gideon suggested wiggling his eyebrows and pointing to the six remaining orbs. Molly sighed but indeed nodded, it was cruel but it was now time to place her third child to the back of her mind and focus on another.

* * *

 **It has been so long since I've actually written for this story, I wrote the first chapter last year and then I sort of disappeared from the site, but now I'm back and this is the first update for this story and also the first update of the year :D**

 **With the results of the vote it turned out to be equal votes for Bill down to George so it was sort of left to me who to pick and I decided to not start with Bill as with him being the eldest he'll be the most obvious choice so instead I went with Percy, with the time frame of the story Percy has "left" the family and he was the one I was mostly intrigued to write. I do hope you all like the first future, thanks for reading!**

 **Lottie!**


	3. Red Orb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Molly eyed up the six remaining orbs, six more orbs and six more children. Percy's future had filled her with hope and happiness her estranged child would return to her and he'd be settled down with two beautiful little girls and a baby boy. She knew the upcoming war wouldn't be easy on Percy but she would know there'd be light at the end of the tunnel.

Her eyes were drawn to the red orb over all the others so without any other thought, she walked towards the orb and looked down on it, once again she didn't see any of her children reflect back at her.

"When you are ready Mols touch the orb and we'll be transported in to the future of one of your children." Molly nodded and took a deep breath her hands shook a little as they hovered over the orb but with closed eyes she placed her hands securely on the orb.

A blast of hot air hit her as the room started to spin she was raised from the floor and red spirals appeared in front of her. "Not again" Molly whimpered but it was too late to turn back, she began to pick up speed as she travelled through the red swirls, the wind attacked her from all angles and she tumbled through the spirals, nausea hit her and she pressed her hands to her mouth, she clenched her eyes tightly shut knowing it wouldn't be too long until it was all over.

"That truly is a horrid way to travel," Gideon spat as he sunk to the floor. Molly slowly opened her eyes as she glanced at Gideon and then at Fabian, he too looked rough and they once again looked paler than death.

"Will not argue with you there brother!" said Fabian. "How you holding Molly?"

"It's the worst feeling ever and I suffered Morning sickness with all my pregnancies, but that… that is foul!"

"Don't think it was as bad as last time," said Fabian with a shrug, but neither Molly nor Gideon thought the same. "Well why don't we focus on our surroundings aye? We did come here for a reason."

Molly nodded and with an arm wrapped around her delicate stomach she surveyed her surroundings. Though the house looked different it was still the same house, on the staircase the creepy house elf heads had disappeared and the walls were brighter and more colourful, she walked towards the door on her left and pocked her head through it, still on the wall was the giant printing of the most noble of family tree's.

"This is Sirius' family home," said Molly as she spun on the spot and stared at the empty space on the wall that once homed the portrait of the horrid Walburga Black. "Why am I in 12 Grimmauld place?" Sirius' death was still painful and she slowly wiped away the tears building up in her eyes, now wasn't the time to reminisce.

" _Oliver"_ Molly paused at the voice, she knew that voice and a grin spread across her face. She forgot all about her brothers and walked towards the voice. She could hear giggles of a small child and she flew through the door pausing only when she saw the view in front of her.

"Ginny!" Molly said as she beamed at her only daughter. She was several years older and giggling like crazy in her eyes was a beautiful little boy.

" _Why you little rascal, Mummy is going to be late at this rate," said Ginny as she pulled the blue t-shirt in her hand over his little head._

Molly's eyes flew over Ginny. Checking for any injuries scars or changes but saw nothing other than a little weight gain. "She's beautiful," she said as she walked closer to her daughter. She kneeled on the floor and raised her hand to stroke her hair, she knew her daughter wouldn't feel a thing but she was relieved to see that Ginny had come out of the war safe and unharmed. That now made 2 safe children slightly hurt but importantly safe and well.

"This vision is exactly 11 years in the future, making Ginny 25" said Fabian as he looked at his only niece. They had died in the September of the year that Ginny had been born. They'd only had one month of seeing their first and only niece.

Molly nodded and she shifted focus on to the small boy in her arms. He had a mop of curly black hair and green eyes, a cute little nose and a bruise on his forehead. A scowl covered his face as he pulled on the top and she looked at the child with hope. He looked like someone and as she turned to the twins to ask a second child appeared in the door way.

" _James dear will you go and collect yours and Oliver's shoes from the door please," the little boy in question nodded and ran back out of the room._

"Is Harry the father?" Molly asked never taking her eyes off the door.

"What makes you ask Molly?" asked Gideon who was smirking wildly, a sign Molly never saw as she continued to focus on the empty space by the door.

"The two boys look like him and the fact that the little boy is called James."

The two men looked at each other as Molly finally turned towards them, they were both grinning. "Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley became Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter on the 1st of March, at the grand age of 21"

"She's been married four years," said Molly with a soft smile. "And has two beautiful children," she said as the previous child returned to the room. He was a miniature Harry and the name James seemed a perfect fit for him. It appeared James Potter would travel through the grands of Hogwarts once again.

"What can you tell me about the two boys?"

"Well you have the eldest which is James Sirius Potter and he was born on the 13th of December, conceived only a few weeks after the wedding. He is very much similar to the namesake James Sirius, cheeky, mischievous and he loves jokes and pranks. A particular favourite nephew to Fred and George." Said Gideon and Molly nodded, noting the fact that this child would be quite the trouble maker.

"Now you've the second child Oliver Joseph Potter, he was born on the 31st of January and he's a big mummy's boy. Very opposite to James, he's quieter and a little more sensitive. And loves being a big brother." Explained Fabian, he watched Molly's face she thought upon what she had been told, he watched as her forehead wrinkled at his final words.

"Big brother?" she asked and Fabian then pointed to the small Moses basket in front of the sofa. Molly glanced back to her brothers before walking cautiously to the basket, she peered into the basket and grinned brightly as she surveyed the tiny baby fast asleep.

"Meet your granddaughter, Lillian Isabel Potter, born on the 4th of July. She's just over two weeks old.

Tears pricked in the corner of Molly's eyes as she surveyed the new-born. There were tufts of red hair poking out from underneath the knitted pink hat, and she smiled. Her two grandsons in this future took after the Potter line with their dark hair and green eyes but here in the basket was a Weasley.

" _Dear your shoes are on the wrong feet," chuckled Ginny. Oliver was all ready and had been moved on to the floor. Ginny reached over to James and pulled him by his feet, the little boy giggled at the action and Ginny smiled. She removed the trainers from his feet and switched them over. She stood and walked over to the sofa and picked up the coats. She first helped James and then quickly put Oliver in his._

Molly watched as Ginny walked towards where they were stood, it was a peculiar feeling been walked into.

" _Hi Beautiful lady, you ready to go and visit Grandma?" she asked, she scooped Lillian in to her arms rocking the baby gently. She placed a delicate kiss on her head before she started to dress her in a pink coat. Once dressed Ginny grabbed a black sling and placed it over her body carefully putting Lillian in to it. With her hands free she walked towards the fireplace. Placing both boys into it._

" _Now hold hands," she instructed and the two boys held hands tightly. "James," she handed him the powder and he took a scoopful. "In a big loud voice say The Burrow," James nodded._

" _The Burrow!" yelled James and with a bright green flame they disappeared. Ginny took a handful and stepped into the fireplace. She shouted the same and disappeared from view._

"Now what?" Molly asked as she looked around the empty room.

Fabian winked and walked over to the fireplace. He placed his hand on the fireplace and vanished from view. Gideon followed and Molly watched as the twins vanished.

"Well okay then," she said and stepped towards the fireplace. She placed her hand on top and felt the familiar feeling of floo. As she opened her eyes she instantly recognised the place. She was home.

"Welcome home Mol," said Gideon. Molly simply stepped forwards as she surveyed the room around her. It was just the same, nothing had changed. In the distance she could hear voices and she followed the sound.

" _Grandma, can I have biscuit?" James asked with a wide grin._

" _No, dinner first James," Ginny butted in, scowling down at her son. "Don't even think about it mother," she hissed scowling at the older woman._

Molly stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes no longer on the family she had been following but now on the older woman cuddling the baby.

"I look so old," Molly said with a shake of her head. "How many years is this again?"

"11." Chuckled Gideon, "you have more white then red on the top of that head now Mols," she turned and swiped at his arm but her brother just chuckled.

" _Well we shall have some dinner first James dearie and then we'll have a biscuit. So what do you want for dinner?" the future Molly asked._

"Do I really sound like that?" gasped Molly. "I sound so weird."

"Yup, that's how you sound. Don't forget how we think we sound is different to how we actually sound. It's only when you her yourself back do you truly hear how you sound." Explained Fabian.

" _Sausage sandwiches!" shouted James to which Molly chuckled._

" _Would you like a sausage sandwich too Olly?" Oliver nodded. "Then a sausage sandwich it is!" she said, she turned on the spot and waved her hand, and from the top draw a flying pan flew onto the stove._

" _Now boys. Mummy has to go now so you shall be staying with Grandma for a little while. Now do you promise to be good boys for grandma?" two mops of black hair nodded, "right then give Mummy a kiss then," both James and Oliver stepped forward and placed a kiss on her lips. "Go set the table up for Grandma then," Ginny said and the boys ran to the other side of the kitchen._

" _Any problems Mum, let me know. I'll be back in a few hours." Said Ginny and the Future Molly nodded._

" _No worries dear, the boys will be just fine. What time does Harry finish today?"_

" _He should be done for around half 5," she told her Mother and she nodded._

" _Bet he didn't want to go back,"_

" _I dunno, I think he was relieved to get out of the house," laughed Ginny. "She's been the hardest one so far, waking every hour and she's eating a ridiculous amount,"_

" _All babies are different, Ron was the easiest whilst Charlie was the hardest."_

" _Who would have thought Ron would have been the easiest of us as a baby," chuckled Ginny and Molly smiled._

" _Believe it or not Ron was one of the easiest all the way through, give the boy food and a bed and he was happy. The rest of you weren't quite that easy,"_

" _I'd have thought the twins would have been the hardest."_

" _Together they were because you have two screaming infants, wanting feeding, changing they'd wake the other up but if you class them as two separate babies then Charlie was the hardest. He didn't sleep through the night or the day, constantly screaming. He was tiring."_

" _I'm glad my three haven't been that difficult." Said Ginny wincing at the thought._

" _By the time I had you, babies were one of my specialities," laughed the Molly._

" _I bet, but then seven babies later I think anyone would be an expert but now I really have to go." Molly sighed but quietly handed Lillian over to Ginny._

" _Hope it goes well for you," Molly said and Ginny smiled._

" _Thanks Mum, you've been a great help."_

" _Anytime Gin!"_

" _Bye Mummy," Oliver shouted and Ginny waved bye to the boys. She walked on over to the fireplace and taking a handful of floo powder she stood inside._

" _Daily Prophet!" and like before she disappeared in a flood of green flames._

"So Molly, do you wish to stay here and watch the boys or follow Ginny?"

Molly glanced back at the two boys and herself and then to the fireplace where her daughter had just vacated. "I'm here to follow the lives of my children, and as much as I love those two boys already, I know I'll have plenty of time with them in the future. I'm curious to why she has gone to the Daily Prophet."

"Then follow Ginny it is," said Fabian and the three of them walked over to the fireplace.

"I've never been inside of here," said Molly as she looked around the room.

"Neither have we," said the twins, "but we do know where Ginny has gone." Said Gideon. Molly followed after her brothers as she looked around the room. The Daily prophet was a lot bigger than she had previously thought. The room they had entered had been the entrance and as she continued to walk she saw different departments for different sections of the magazine.

"There she is," said Molly watching as she turned left and once again out of sight. "Where is she going?"

"You'll see," said Gideon and they followed the direction Ginny had gone.

"Through here," said Fabian. They poked their heads through the door to see Ginny sat in one seat talking to a dark skinned man on the other. He was lent over the desk looking at the baby.

"Who is he?"

"Her boss, Kenneth Harper" Gideon said, "Ginny is the senior editor for the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet."

"Quidditch?" said Molly turning towards her daughter.

"Quidditch," said Fabian, "she joined the Holyhead Harpies after leaving Hogwarts, played as chaser until she fell pregnant with James, she left the team and joined the Daily Prophet after having James and was given the role of Senior Quidditch reporter because of her connections to the game.

" _Firstly, how are you?" asked Kenneth._

" _I'm good, enjoying my time with this one. It was an amazing feeling when the Mediwitch told me it was a girl."_

" _Grateful you didn't have to go down your mother's path of having six boys before you finally had your daughter?"_

" _Very grateful," she chuckled, "I don't know how she managed with seven of us,"_

" _I know I couldn't," he chuckled._ " _How is the rest of the family?"_

" _The boys are enjoying having a baby sister, to play with. Oliver is really involved it's all new to him. James, he isn't as fussed obviously having been through it before. Harry went back to work today, he's glad it's a girl. Obviously the name choice was for his Mother, Lillian will be a Lily but I chose the middle name of Isabel."_

" _Very cute name indeed. So we are here to talk about your return to work. Now I know you still have a few months left before you are actually due back."_

" _Yeah I return on the 8_ _th_ _of October,"_

" _But your maternity doesn't end until next year, why are you wanting to come back?"_

" _The first game of the season is on the 8_ _th_ _, I don't want to miss it, it's meant to be an amazing season next year especially with the World cup starting in April. I want to be back settled and spurring the team on with the games."_

" _That's great to hear, now as senior reporter for the Quidditch team it is your responsibility to proof read everything before it does go into the newspaper." Explained Kenneth to which Ginny nodded._

" _I am aware of all this," she said, upon your return to work you'll have to be in the office a little more than you used to be, we are expanding our section come the Quidditch world cup."_

" _That's excellent news."_

" _It is, the issue we have, how likely are you going to be able to travel to different areas of the globe."_

" _Travel won't be a problem, if Harry is working then I have a huge support network from family. I'm sure at least one of them will be able to take the kids during the days I'm away."_

" _That's good to know, well Ms Potter all I have to say is we look forward to your arrival," Ginny beamed at the comment and bid Kenneth fair well._

Molly watched her daughter walk out of the office and she too was smiling it appeared her daughter had everything she had ever dreamed of. She was a wife, a mother and had a successful career where she was appreciated by her colleagues. She wasn't sure she'd be able to see a future for Ginny any better than the one she was seeing right now

After following Ginny's life over the day Molly was pleased to return to the Grimmauld Place, now back here she wandered around the house taking in the entire decoration change, she stopped shortly as she poked her head through the door to see Kreacher in a room clearly designed for him.

"Weird that they've given a bedroom to a house elf isn't it?" said Fabian as he surveyed the room.

"Yes, but then again it does sound very much like Harry,"

"Speaking of Harry," said Gideon at the sound of apparition downstairs.

Molly beamed and headed back down the stairs, this wasn't just Ginny's future but it was also Harry's.

" _Daddy, we go grandma's house!" said James in the arms of his father._

" _Now?" said Harry. James shook his head and Harry looked over to Ginny who was feeding Lillian to explain._

" _I dropped the boys off at the Burrow while I went into work to talk to Ken," said Ginny and Harry nodded._

" _How did your meeting with him go?"_

" _Amazing, I'm starting on the date I said. I shall be covering the world cup which is what I wanted. I may end up having to work away however,"_

" _We'll come to that when we need to," said Harry with a smile._

Molly had walked around the room and was now stood facing Harry. From here she eyed up her almost adopted son. She was relieved to see he was well, his eyes were bright and though there were a few scars that littered his hands and face. He looked in good health. When he walked, there was no limping and from what she could see he had all his features fully complete.

"What happened to Harry during the battle?"

"He and Voldemort duelled and he obviously won. It turned out, when the time came around Harry was the rightful owner of the elder wand. He had the people and there belief behind him. A few injuries but ultimately he came out of it unscathed, if a little mentally damaged. He had to go through therapy for a while but has finally come to terms with the events of that day." Explained Fabian and Molly smiled at the news.

"I'm so glad he is okay! How did he do it?"

The boys looked at one another before turning back to Molly. "I'm afraid it's something you don't need to know right now. In time you'll discover the inner secrets of the war."

Molly frowned at the news, she wanted to set her mind at rest but it appeared her dead twin brothers had other ideas.

"It's time to return home now Molly, take your last look." Molly whipped around to see her children and grandchildren one last time before the vision in front of her faded and like before everything went black.

"Welcome back Molly," said Gideon as he lent against the wall. The red orb had faded to stone and the vision of Ginny's future was officially over and until it became the present day she wouldn't see it again.

"Do I get my questions?" Molly asked and the twins nodded.

"Do Ginny and Harry have any more children?" She asked first and the twins nodded.

"Yep, one more child two years later, born on the 12th of May is Jackson Isaac Potter. He is the last little Potter born for Harry and Ginny."

"Oh that's lovely and what about the houses they enter in Hogwarts?"

"All four will go straight into Gryffindor," Molly smiled at the news.

"Do any of them follow their parents into Quidditch?"

"The three boys do, James like his father is a Seeker but both Oliver and Jackson are Chasers. Lillian however has no interest in Quidditch much to Ginny's disappointment."

"Secretly I'd have preferred Ginny to not have had an interest in Quidditch but with six elder brothers it was almost unavoidable."

"Any other information you'd like Molly?" She thought heavily on other questions but she didn't want to spoil too much of the future.

"Just one, are they happy in the future?" Both Fabian and Gideon smiled and Molly didn't need a verbal answer, she knew by their faces her youngest child and adopted son were happy.

* * *

 **Hello! It's been so long since I wrote this but I wrote the opening bit and I just wasn't sure which sibling I wanted and originally it was Grimmauld but a different house but then suddenly I just became inspired to do Ginny.**

 **I had originally planned Ginny to be the Pink orb but quickly guessed that would have been too obvious so now with Ginny done, the Pink Orb wont be as obvious.**

 **I stuck with Harry but the name Albus Severus would have caused too many questions, and it'd be just too complicated for Molly to understand without the actually living through it.**

 **I'd say it's quite a bit different to the first future so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you all have to say. Please leave a comment on who you'd like to see next so far, it's one each for all the boys so far.**


	4. Purple Orb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Purple Orb

"So Molly, which colour orb do you fancy next?" asked Gideon, "you've green, purple, blue, orange and pink left.

"Interestingly pink and purple which I'd have thought would have been for Ginny actually holds two of my boys futures."

"I think it's been done on purpose," said Fabian, "they really wanted it to be completely at random on whose future you view."

"Who did?" Molly asked and the twins looked at one another. "Who wanted it to be completely random? What don't I know?"

The twins sighed but nodded to each other, "You've heard of the Grim Reaper?" Molly nodded. "Well it's not exactly a black man with scythe, when you die you are greeted by a shadowy figure, this shadowy figure doesn't have a name but he decides where you go once you've died. There's a couple of areas. The first and most common is hell, with the fiery devil. It's where all the bad people go like your Deatheaters and so on. The second place is the opposite to hell and it is heaven. This is where everyone who has been a good citizen will eventually end up, it is the place you do want to go. The third area is what Gideon and I call the waiting room, it is the room the shadowy man takes you, you are left in a room where your entire life is judged, all your conscious decisions are critiqued and it is then you decided whether you will go to Heaven or Hell. The fourth and final area is where we have come from. Before you are given the location where you spend your death you are told whether you are one of the chosen ones. If you are chosen you will one day visit someone in your past life and for fill a task. And here we are, from the day we died we knew we would see you once more. If you are one of the chosen ones you are sent to the nocturnal lands. You spend the entire time in the nocturnal lands semi unconscious, so you aren't awake but you are aware of what's going on. The time between death and being chosen is unknown. Time flies and it doesn't feel like it's been 15 plus years since we died."

"What happens when your time comes?" asked Molly fascinated over what she was hearing.

"Well when it's time to enter this land you glow a really bright orange, and you are informed of your task and all the information you need to know and then you slip through like a slit in the sky and we ended up here. Once our task has ended we can happily announce that we have a one way ticket to Heaven."

"Oh that's excellent, I'm so glad you two are going to end up in heaven, it's where we all want to go really. Did you recognise anyone else in nocturnal land?" Molly asked and the twins shook their heads.

"Nope, but I'm really looking forward to heaven." Gideon said and Molly smiled.

"Well I best not make you wait any longer, my next orb will be the purple one." Said Molly and with a new found excitement she walked towards the orb. This time she was prepared for the uncomfortable and sickening journey she was about to take.

Like before a turbulence of air circled around her and she closed her eyes and focused entirely on breath. She was spinning and her stomach was swirling but she continued to focus on her breathing. She wasn't going to be sick! She could see bright purple lights even with her eyes closed but she didn't open them. It was only when everything around her was still did she finally peel open her eyes. The purple orb she had clutched so desperately had vanished and she was now stood in a darkened bedroom.

"Where are we?" Molly asked looking around the room, unlike last time she didn't recognise her surroundings.

"Welcome to the year 2016, I can now reveal that this future is 20 years from now and you will not see another future as far in front as this one." Explained Gideon and Molly nodded.

"So all the other futures will be less than 20 years?" The twins nodded and Molly walked towards the window, she peered outside it and instantly recognised the small little village decorated with snow.

"We are in Hogsmeade." Molly said with a smile. She had always liked Hogsmeade it was a beautiful little town and she remembered many happy moments during her time in Hogwarts in this town.

"Which one of my children's futures is this?" Fabian said nothing and simply pointed to the bed. Molly followed his finger and cautiously walked towards the bed. On the left, where she was standing she saw middle aged woman with a few grey hairs and a slightly tanned complexion. She looked remotely familiar but she couldn't place her. She glanced beside her to the red head on the other side of the bed, his face was turned away from her but she could see a scattering of greys littering his head.

She walked around the bed and stood, looking at her son she smiled softly at his peaceful dream filled face. "I hate how I can never tell them apart, is this Fred or is it George?" She knew instantly that this was one of her twins, and though she could have hazard a guess with 20 years of age on his side she was certain she wouldn't get the right one.

"It's George."

"George, and?"

"Alicia Spinnet," said Fabian and Molly beamed, so that was where she knew her from. She moved her hand over George's head and stroked his hair, he may have not been able to feel it but it warmed her heart.

"He looks old." She said and the twins chuckled.

"What you expect Molly, he's nearly 40 years old. Time does that to a person."

"So what is the date?" she asked curiously.

"29th of December,"

"A few days after Christmas! Oh if only it had of been on Christmas day itself. Never mind. So what can you tell me about George and Alicia?

"George and Alicia wed on the 4th of February 2001! So they've been married just short of 16 years. They live in this four bedroom cottage in the centre of Hogsmeade." Molly smiled at the news just as the alarm clock went off.

 _George slammed the alarm with one hand and rolled back over burrowing his head in Alicia's hair. He mumbled something but it was inaudible but Alicia slowly pushed him away and got out of bed._

" _C'mon Georgie first day back at work," she said chuckling as George groaned louder._

" _Don't wanna," he mumbled in the pillow and Alicia rolled her eyes._

" _Tough Weasley, time to get up and get ready for the day." She reached for the duvet and with one pull pulled it off the bed._

" _Cold!" George wined, he sat up and scowled at Alicia who smiled wickedly at him. "That was cruel," but Alicia just continued to grin._

" _I'll see you downstairs," she said and left the room. George groaned and slowly moved his way out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown from the floor._

"What's wrong with the side of his head?" Molly asked, there was something off about it but she wasn't sure what it was.

"He loses his left ear during the battle of the Potters." Said Fabian and Molly swiftly turned to face them.

"What do you mean lost his ear? Battle of the Potters?"

"A few days before Harry's 17th Birthday the Order plan to remove him from his house, the protection on the house falls when he turns 17 and Voldemort can enter it. Four of your boys assist the order in helping Harry leave; Fred, George and Ron take Polyjuice potion and transform into Harry. Upon leaving the Deatheaters attack. During the fight George is injured, a curse hits him on the side of the head slicing off his ear. It was the only damage but his ear couldn't be regrown. It's one way of telling the twins apart."

"My baby!" Molly cried. By this point George had already left the bedroom and the trio followed.

" _Morning dad," said a teenage boy with shaggy red hair. His skin was a little darker than George's but the two were very similar._

" _Morning Hector. You're up early." Hector nodded._

" _Me and a few others are going into Diagon Alley this morning, gotta be at the Leaky Cauldron by 9."_

" _Who are the others?" Alicia asked and Hector rolled his eyes._

" _James, Scorpius and Ryan." He said and George frowned._

" _Scropius? As in Scorpius Malfoy?"_

" _Yes dad, as in Draco Malfoy's son, that Scorpius Malfoy and if you must know it's James Potter my cousin and Ryan Brookes, the Muggle Born student in my year."_

 _"No need for the sarcasm, I was just surprised you were hanging out with a Malfoy,"_

" _I've been friends with Scorpius since my first year." George nodded and glanced over Hector's head to see Alicia rolling her eyes but smiling behind her cup of tea._

"Who is this?" Molly asked smiling fondly at the young boy.

"As you may have guess this is Hector, Hector Julian Weasley. He is Alicia and George's first born and only son. He is 14 years of ages, born on the 9th of September." Fabian informed.

"Excellent he's the grandson I've met with the surname Weasley." Molly said smiling. "It's nice to see the future where they are a little older."

"You'll definitely like this one then." Said Gideon and Molly frowned. "Don't ask, just watch."

" _Why you going to Diagon Alley then son?" asked Alicia._

 _Hector just shrugged, "shop, and hang out with friends. Where else is there to go in the Wizarding World?" Silently both Alicia and George agreed. The Wizarding World wasn't known for it's cool teenage hang out spots._

Creeks on the stairs symbolised the arrival of someone else. Molly turned around to see two girls with messy brown hair and matching pyjamas walk into the kitchen.

" _Morning you two, you're up early." Said Alicia._

 _The girls nodded, "Blame school body clock," grumbled one._

" _I'm wide awake by 6.30." groaned the other._

" _I know that feeling, I was always up early on school holiday because of the time we had classes. Nothing changed when I left school though, you start working and then the next thing you know 20 years have passed."_

" _I was never like that, hated getting up unless it was to pull a spectacular prank, lost count how many times I tried to die in my sleep so I didn't have to attend Potions." Said George, "Hated that man, guess he got me back in the long run though," George chuckled rubbing his head where his ear had once been._

"Severus Snape did that?" Molly asked and the twins nodded.

"It turns out it was accidental, he was aiming for the Deatheater in front but it hit George by accident." Molly nodded but she was still angry at the news. She'd strangle that pasty man for hurting her boy.

"Who are the two girls?"

"Meet Ruby Louise and Olivia Joanne. Alicia and George's twin girls. They were born on the 1st of October and started Hogwarts this year." Explained Fabian.

"What houses are all three of them in?"

"Hector and Ruby are Ravenclaw's and Olivia is a Gryffindor."

"The girls are split up?" Fabian and Gideon nodded and Molly frowned. "Are they like Fred and George where they are always together?" The twins shook their heads and Molly now understood, while her boys were two parts of a single pair the two girls were the opposite.

" _How you finding school?" George asked as he poured a bowl of cereal for both girls._

" _Great,"_

" _Amazing," they said in unison and George smiled._

" _Well it's important you do your best, don't fool around like your father did. Education is important but too much work and no fun is not healthy so do enjoy yourselves." Said Alicia._

" _Will do mum!" they said and they thanked George for their breakfast._

 _The room slowly fell into a comfortable silence with George reading the daily prophet and drinking his tea, Alicia putting away the dishes from the night before. The three kids eating their breakfasts and trying to read the back of the Daily Prophet._

 _The stairs creaked for a final time and they all turned to face the doorway, a few seconds past when another stepped through the door._

" _Good Morning Elizabeth." Said Alicia forcing the girl to stop in her tracks to look directly at her._

" _Morning Alicia,"_

" _Glad to see you are up," George said and the girl nodded._

" _Yup," she said and she pulled open the fridge taking out the orange juice and pouring herself a glass. "Anyone else?" she held up the carton._

" _Me please," said Ruby and Elizabeth nodded. She grabbed another glass and poured, handing it to Ruby before placing the carton into the fridge._

" _We leave for the shop at half 8, please be ready." George said._

" _Sure," she grabbed a bun from the box and left the room._

 _George rubbed his temples as he watched her go, Alicia squeezed his shoulder. "She'll come around, you'll see."_

" _She's been like this for a while, I just can't get through to her."_

" _A lot has happened recently, she's growing up things aren't going to be easy for her." Said Alicia sadly and George nodded._

" _You see her much at school?"_

" _Yes, she hangs with her friends a lot. She's different at school to what she is at home. I heard her saying to one of her friends she'd rather stay at Hogwarts over Christmas instead of coming home." Said Olivia._

" _She and her boyfriend aren't together any more, he cheated on her with a girl called Cindy Fowler in my house." Said Hector. "She did him good though, hexed him so hard he couldn't walk right for a good few days,"_

" _Alright, maybe you should try and talk to her at the shop today." Alicia said to George and he nodded. "See if you can get her to talk."_

" _And if I don't?"_

" _Then you need to reassure her that as her father you'll always be there." George nodded and excused himself to get ready._

"Explain?" Molly said, she'd allowed the information to sink in and was eager for answers.

"The girl is Elizabeth Margaret Rosier,"

"Rosier?" Molly asked.

"Yes, she is the only daughter to George and Cynthia Rosier. Cynthia is Evan Rosier's niece, his brother and wife had two children. Cynthia and Iracebeth. Elizabeth was conceived accidentally, alcohol was involved."

"Why doesn't she have the surname Weasley?"

"Cynthia wanted her to be a Rosier, didn't want George in the picture but George refused to abandon his daughter. Because they weren't married it was ultimately up to Cynthia what the surname could be."

"So what happened then?"

"Well Elizabeth lived with her mother until July this year, George was given visitation and had her every other weekend, the holidays were alternated and she did grow up surrounded around the Weasleys. She was always a little quiet around the family though, didn't necessarily fit in. She is your only grandchild to be sorted in to Slytherin. She now lives here as her mother decided to immigrate to Spain with her fourth husband, she has four other siblings on her mother's side, each from a different husband." Said Fabian

"My goodness, she sounds a nightmare and that poor girl she probably doesn't understand what a stable lifestyle is. What more can you tell me?"

"When her mother immigrated to Spain she told Elizabeth she wasn't to come to Spain. The only child going to Spain was her youngest brother who was the son to the fourth husband. All three other siblings were shipped off to their respected father." Gideon explained with his nose wrinkled

"Unfortunately, she and George are not close. They have very little in common, Elizabeth finds pranks beneath her and childish. Doesn't find her father remotely funny. She didn't want to move in but she didn't have anywhere else to go. George tries but he just can't get through to her. She's 17 so that doesn't help either."

"That's so sad, do they ever connect in the future?"

"Yes and No," said Gideon, but I'll explain later."

 _George knocked on Elizabeth's door. "Are you ready?" he asked and the door swung open._

" _Yup," she looked immensely impressed at the idea of having to help her father in the shop. She side passed him and walked downstairs. George sighed and followed after her._

" _Have a good day Dad!" Ruby said giving him a tight squeeze._

" _You too, be good for your mother!" he said and she nodded._

 _Alicia handed him a packed lunch and he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks love,"_

" _I've got one for you too Lizzie,"_

" _Oh, thanks." She said and accepted it with a forced smile._

" _Well have a good day you two."_

 _They nodded and Elizabeth went first and George apperated after her._

" _She's going to hate every minute," said Olivia before she picked up her book._

"Why does Elizabeth have to go?"

"It's her punishment for misbehaving. She broke someone's window in the village."

"Ready to follow them?" Fabian asked and Molly nodded. She reached for both of their hands and suddenly she was stood outside a very large orange shop. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" she read. "Is this the boys joke shop they've just opened?" The boys nodded and Molly's eyes widened. 20 years later and it was still here. She walked straight through the door and looked around in amazement.

"Impressed?" Gideon chuckled and Molly nodded her head.

"Speechless I would say brother," chuckled Fabian.

"Shut up you two! I cannot believe this is there shop!"

"They worked very hard for this, unfortunately you will not see Fred today. It's his day off." Molly frowned but today was about George, she was sure she'd see Fred soon enough.

" _Lizzie, I need you to man the tills this morning. Can you try to act like you want to be here when Customers arrive?"_

" _Fine," she said and she walked over to the till. "How do I work it?" George came up behind her and quickly instructed her on the basics._

" _If you need me at any time, just give a yell and I'll come over."_

" _Okay, time does this place open?" Elizabeth asked._

" _9am, so want to help me quickly put some stock out?"_

" _If I have too,"_

" _You wouldn't be here if you hadn't of broken that man's window." Said George and Elizabeth looked away._

" _I wouldn't have to be here at all if Mummy dearest didn't abandon me to go live her life in Spain."_

" _Do you wanna talk about it? George asked and Elizabeth shook her head. George saw his opportunity and reached for her arm._

" _What, I said I didn't' want to talk about it?"_

" _I know so we won't, but you listen to me. I've always wanted you to live with me, from the very minute you were born you became the most important person in my life. I'm sorry your mother and I were not together and you didn't have an ordinary life like you should have. And the fact that she's just got up and left you infuriates me, you are so amazing and the emotions you must be feeling I can't imagine. But you are my daughter, and I may have not been the best father but I'm still here. I didn't think twice when you turned up telling me you had nowhere to go and if you never leave that's fine with me. You'll always be my little girl and I'll do everything I can to make sure you are okay, but I can't do that if you don't at least let me in."_

" _And how do I know you won't just do the same and abandon me!" Elizabeth yelled. "They say your mother and father will always love you and care for you so why has my mother just got up and left me behind! She dropped me off at yours and said good luck Elizabeth you'll need it. And then left me!"_

" _Because your mother and I are different! She was never fit to be a mother I hated the fact that she was your mother! She was useless she never cared for you and I couldn't do anything about it! I wasn't on the birth certificate as she wouldn't let me and she wouldn't give you my surname, she basically tried to exclude me in everyway. To your mother you were that drunken mistake but to me you were my drunken miracle. You gave me something to live for when everything was so dark, you were my angel. I'm more proud of you then you can ever imagine and in a way I'm grateful your mother's gone because I now I can have my daughter!"_

 _Elizabeth sniffed and blinked away the tears that where forming. "But why did she not love me?"_

" _Your mother loves you Lizzie, in her own twisted kind of way she does. But how she was raised to how I was is very different. She herself was never shown much love so in return she couldn't do it either. She'll miss you and all your siblings. This marriage will not last and she'll return home and try to pretend nothing happened."_

" _I don't want anything to do with her, she abandoned me, Cassidy, Esmeralda and Morgan! Just like we meant nothing we are struggling!"_

" _I know, but you are safe here. I'll never stop you visiting your siblings and if they want to come visit you or spend the night or the weekend then tell me and we can make that happen. Your mother is just one part of this family, yes without her none of you would be here but you don't need her to have a successful future._

" _Dad where you disappointed that I was sorted into Slytherin?"_

" _No, hell I was the only one to have a child in Slytherin and that's pretty cool. Just because you are Slytherin doesn't mean I don't love you, it just makes you more special!"_

" _Thanks Dad, and I'm sorry about the window!" George waved his hand._

" _Ah Windows, they break all the time. Ask your Nana Fred and I were very good at it." Elizabeth smiled. "Now give me a hug,"_

 _George wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and he pulled her in tight and in return Elizabeth buried her head in his shoulders and finally relaxed._

"Looks like they've got things sorted," said Gideon, "Molly you crying?"

Molly shook her head but clearly wiped her eyes. "The pain that girl is feeling just breaks my heart. How could a mother just abandon a child so easily? I just hope things get better for her!"

The rest of the day passed by quickly, the shop was quieter than normal but children were eager to spend their Christmas money on the latest jokes and pranks. Elizabeth cheered up, serving customers with the smile she had been asked for and as the day slowly due to an end. Molly watched them fondly!

"Do we get to go back home and see the others when the day ends?" Molly asked and Fabian shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, we'll be leaving this future the second Elizabeth and George leave the shop."

"Oh no!" said Molly shaking her head. "I don't want to!" The twins shook their heads.

" _So was it as bad as you thought?" George chuckled and Elizabeth glared._

" _I hate kids!" she said. "One wiped their nose on the back of their hand and then touched me!"_

" _Did it burn you?" he laughed and she nudged him._

" _I don't like you," she said and George wrapped his arm over shoulder. "C'mon tea will be on me tonight, what you suggesting?"_

" _Indian curry?" she asked and he looked at her oddly. "What, I haven't had an Indian curry in ages,"_

" _I've never had one," he said and now it was Elizabeth's turn to look at him funny._

" _You've never had an Indian curry?" George shook his head. "Oh wow, when mum was married to Morgan's dad he used to get us one every Friday night when she used to go out with the girls!"_

" _So what do you recommend?" he asked._

 _With a grin she hooped her arm through his and said, "Let's go home and for once we can experience some of my childhood!"_

" _Sounds like a good plan to me." And with that they apperated out of the shop and back home._

"Time to go Molly," said Fabian and with one final look of the shop they left this future. Upon returning Molly looked at the seven orbs and smiled sadly at the now grey purple orb.

"What did you think to George's future then?"

"So far the most interesting, but that may be due to the fact is was so many more years in the future. I take it there aren't to be anymore children,"

"Nope, The twin girls are the last two. So questions?"

"Yes, what was Elizabeth's birthday, you never said."

"3rd of July."

"You said they do and don't connect in the future, what did you mean?"

"They never have much in common, but Elizabeth starts to open more and they eventually have a healthy father daughter relationship, Elizabeth also connects more with her rest of the household."

"That's good then! So tell me how the futures of all four my grandchildren turn out?"

"Elizabeth never speaks to her mother again also loosing contact with her youngest brother Jonah. Her mother remains in Spain even when the marriage breaks down. Lizzie goes on to have two sons of her own but never marries. On George's 40th birthday Elizabeth presents a document to her father for his birthday, the document is a legal name change and she officially becomes a Weasley!" informed Fabian

"That's amazing! I'm so glad she has a happy future."

"Hector becomes Headboy in his last year of school, he works in St Mungos before moving to Hogwarts to take over as head Mediwizard. He has a single son and marries a young half-blood woman.

"Excellent, I'll admit I was curious to see what George's son would achieve!"

"Now the twin girls. Ruby is the eldest and she stays with the family business. Working in the Hogsmeade shop with her mother, she will meet her future husband working there. She eventually becomes a stay at home mum to large brood of children. She has 9 children, two sets of twins."

"Olivia on the other hand is opposite to her sister, she goes down the line of profession over family. She works her way up to senior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. She goes on to have one child, a girl after her sister had already six children!" chuckled Fabian.

"Two very opposite lifestyles for those two!" said Molly. "And 9 children that makes my seven seem very small, but I'm glad she is happy and wow… I cannot believe it, a grandchild of mine the Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic. What an honour!"

"I know right," said Gideon equally pleased.

"Do Alicia and George have a happy life together?"

"A very happy life Molly!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear!" Molly said with a grin, she took a final look at the once purple orb and felt a mixture of relief and happiness. Her George was going to be okay!

* * *

 **Possibly my favourite chapter so far, the inspiration for Elizabeth came to me while bored at work and I'm rather pleased it worked out so well! It's slightly different to the first two so I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time!  
**


	5. Green Orb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Green Orb

"We are flying through these futures now Molly! We've got William, Charles, Frederick and little Ronald left," said Gideon. "After the next future we'll be over half way!"

"I can't believe I've had three of my babies' futures already. I must admit though I'm incredibly happy with how all three have turned out. They are each surrounded by such a loving family!" Molly wiped at her watery eyes. As she looked at the three grey orbs her heart soared, everything was going to be just okay for those three. She just hoped that the other four futures would be just as bright, before she had been excited to see the futures but now as she stared at the green, blue, orange and pink ball she grew nervous, what could the four other children truly have to show her.

"You've to pick an orb now Molly," said Fabian, "you don't want to be here all night do you?"

"No I guess not, I think this time I'm going to go for… green."

"Green, excellent, such lovely colour is green. My personal favourite." Said Fabian and he skipped towards the orb. Molly and Gideon shared an amused look before shaking their heads at their brother.

"Barmy that twin of mine," muttered Gideon to Molly and she smiled. God she had missed these two boys, even more so than she had originally realised.

She approached the green orb fondly, if any colour reminded her of her boys it was green. Many would have said orange or red for their hair and Gryffindor pride but it was in fact the colour green that Molly symbolised with her children, all those summer days playing in the green grass at the Burrow, the endless green grass stains she removed from clothes. Her children were always playing outside no matter what the weather.

"Any idea who could be green?" Gideon asked.

"Possibly Charlie or Bill," she said and the boys nodded.

"Let's see and find out." Said Fabian and he placed his hands on the orb. Molly and Gideon followed and the tell-tale signs of orb travel quickly approached.

"Not this again," she groaned and pulled the orb tightly into her chest as the world around her began to change. She opted for a different approach and forced her eyes open. The last three times she had closed her eyes at least some point in the journey, maybe this time it would help.

Unfortunately it didn't help too much. Even landing in the future she still felt sick, though she had to admit it wasn't quite as bad as last time. She looked at Fabian and Gideon to see they themselves didn't seem to look too ill.

"Think we are slowly getting the hang of this transporting," said Gideon, "I only feel half as sick as last time."

"I'll second that dear twin of mine," Molly rolled her eyes at her younger twin brothers before turning to look at her surroundings. The first clear difference to the last three futures was instead of landing in a large house she was stood outside. There was grass below her feet and blue skies above her head. She could feel a cool breeze and it instantly soothed her.

"Must be late spring into early summer," said Molly.

"Yep, May to be precise." Explained Gideon as he bent to touch the grass. "Been so long since I've felt grass, who knew it was so green!"

"Well grass is always greener on the other side brother," said Fabian.

"So where are we?" Molly asked.

"Scotland!" said the boys together, "good old Scotland."

"Scotland? Why would we be in Scotland, unless one of my boys has become a Hogwarts Professor? Is this Bill's future?" She couldn't imagine her three other boys to be interested in teaching.

"Nope, c'mon our future starts just down this short path," said Fabian and he gently nudged Molly forwards.

She was confused, could this be Fred's future? George was living in Hogsmeade could his twin be next up here as well? The theory was highly possible, those two were never seen apart but she was sure she had heard George mention a shop in London so she would have expected Fred to be running that one? So could it be Ron? He had always held an interest in Quidditch could he be playing for a Quidditch team?

It turned out that this short path wasn't very short after all, slippers weren't made for walking long distances. "How much further? You said a short path we've been walking for ages?"

"You've been walking for ages, Fabian and I have been floating, but it's just over that hill over there." Molly sighed but continued on walking.

When she finally stood on the top of the hill she froze. There was no need to question whose future it was, the giant fire breathing creatures were far as the eye could see, but what did confuse her was the location. There was dragons in Scotland!

"What's going on?" she said and the boys grinned.

"Welcome to Charles Reginald Weasley's future."

"Yes, I guessed it was Charlies but why is there dragons in Scotland?"

"A new Dragon Sanctuary opens here a year after the war, Charlie decides to move back to England to be closer to the family and takes up a senior role in the Scottish reserve.

"A senior role?" Molly repeated with raised eyebrows. "That's excellent but what does that entail?"

"Well he is in charge of a group of men and women who work alongside him in caring for the dragons. This sanctuary only has three kinds of dragons. You will see that the sanctuary is split into three sections."

"Which three dragons are here?"

"You have the Common Welsh Green, Norwegian Ridgeback and the Ukrainian Ironbelly." Explained Fabian

"Is there any particular reason for these three?"

"Well firstly climate. Scotland is so very cold especially in the winter, both the Common Welsh and the Ridgeback both living in the mountains so are accustomed to this weather. Now the Ukrainian Ironbelly has a sadder tale. These creatures have been recovered from the vaults of Gringotts. It has now become illegal for dragons to be trapped and enslaved in the vaults. Because of how the dragons were treated, and how they were conditioned it was decided that the dragons could not return to the wild. Some of these dragons cannot fly, their claws have been clipped and certain noises make step back in fear."

"That's horrible, I've heard the rumour of dragons in Gringotts but I never realised it was true." The twins nodded.

"Believe it or not, it was Harry Ron and Hermione that discovered the very horrors of the vaults of Gringotts and after the war Hermione petitioned for them to be free. It didn't take very long for that to be a success, everyone can remember the dragon that broke out of the Gringotts during the war and destroyed the bank."

"That's just barbaric!"

"I know, research and breeding schemes are essential here but above everything it's the welfare of the dragons that's the highest priority. You ready to go further in, and meet young Charlie?"

"Absolutely!"

They made their way down the hill and Molly was mesmerised by the creatures. She heard shouting and the trio stopped and turned around. A handful of wranglers were trying to contain a Norwegian Ridgeback. Molly watched in horror as the dragon let out an angry roar and a blast of fire fled from its mouth. Her heart dropped as a man narrowly dodged the blast of the fire. She couldn't have imagined what would have happened if he had been only a few seconds slower. Was this the dangers that her baby faced on a daily basis?"

"C'mon Molly," said Gideon and she followed after them, though her eyes were still fixed on what happened behind her. A fluttering in her stomach increased, she always knew how dangerous the Dragon reserves was but actually being here and seeing it in person made her worry even more for her son.

Gideon and Fabian lead Molly to a town of tents, hundreds of tents as far as the eye could see were lined up in a large field. They were nothing like the tent Arthur had used when the boys had gone to the Quidditch World cup a couple of years ago. These tents were huge and round.

"Is this where all the reserve workers live?" Molly asked, it was a very bizarre thing to see and as the twins turned around to answer her question Molly poked her head through the wall of the nearest tent.

"Yes," said Gideon as he floated into the tent. "I believes there's around 200 tents on this land all together and aren't they fancy inside. It's like living in your own flat but you can pack it up and take it with you when you want to go."

Molly chuckled and stared around, it wasn't Charlie's home that was obvious by the photo frames decorating the walls. Whoever owned this tent had dark skin and a love for the banjo.

"These home tents, are they supplied to you or are they something you bring with you to the reserve? They all look the same on the outside."

"They are supplied but you have to buy the majority of the things that go inside. You get a bed and somewhere to sit, and that's it."

"Where do they eat?" Gideon nudged her back out of the tent and pointed to a large green tent in the distance. That is called the Nosh Tent. And it's where Breakfast Lunch and Diner are served."

"What a peculiar word, Nosh. What does it mean?"

"It's just another word for food so instead of the food tent it's the Nosh tent." Said Fabian with a shrug. "You've just got to roll with the times Molly."

"So it seems. When do I get to see Charlie?" she asked and the twins smiled and turned away from her. She followed their eyes to see a man not overly tall with flaming red hair, his body covered in a jacket and on his a legs a pair of grey trousers with endless pockets. A pair of hard heavy looking brown boots were on his feet. He was stood with two other men, one was facing her his dark facial hair had grown scruffy and covered the most of his lower face, and his eyebrows were set in a frown. He too was wearing similar clothes to Charlie just in different colours. The second man was difficult to look at it. Around his waist and over his neck was once a white apron, different shades of red coated the majority of his apron. His arms were thick and hairy and there were patches of a red substance on them. The red substance now that she was closer could be identified as blood and that was also splattered on his boots.

"Why is this man covered in blood?" Molly asked staring at the bear sized man.

"He's the dragon's chef. Or the butcher if you'd like."

"You mean he feeds the dragons?"

"Well not exactly feeds the Dragons, Cliff and his team prepare the meat for the dragons." Said Gideon

"Oh my word," she muttered. "Who is the other guy?" Molly asked as they continued to walk up them.

"Travis and he's one of the members in Charlie's team."

"It's a nasty looking burn on one side of his head," she said and the twins nodded.

"Not exactly sure how he got it, but just look around. It's not as though getting burnt is hard around here."

"I suppose not."

" _Alright Charlie, thanks," Travis said and Charlie smiled. He walked away and Charlie turned towards Cliff._

" _What can I do for you Cliff."_

" _We need new tools Weasley, tools that won't bend or break when we are hacking up some ribs. We need enough tools to go around the team. You want these dragons feeding but we can't do that because we are needing the tools to do so and there's simply not enough to go around."_

" _Can't you use your wands?" Charlie asks and Cliff frowns. "Three of my men are Squibs they don't have wands."_

" _Yeah I forgot about that. Look Cliff I can't promise you that I can get you tools but I'll speak to the board. Budgets are already being pushed to the max and funding has been cut significantly and we've only been open a year. They want us to run a dragon reserve but aren't helping us fund it. But I'll see what I can do."_

" _Why has the funding being cut?"_

 _Charlie sighed, "The country is still recovering from the war, and money is being spent in every direction trying to rebuild the school, the cities. The ministry is trying to show people that they are safe and that they are taking care of things but it's still a mess and it's going to be for a while. We were told from the beginning that the funding would be cut after the first year but we didn't expect it to be by this much. We aren't close to closing down but we have to be frugal the very best we can. We need to prove that this reserve is worth being here. That these creatures are growing stronger and that some of them we will be able to release back to the wild. We also need to breed and right now that's not where we are at. We need to focus on raising these animals. I'll speak to the board but for now strengthen your tools with magic and help those who can't use it. We need to be a team for all this to work." Cliff nodded and patted Charlie on the back._

" _You're doing a good job here don't forget that."_

" _Thanks," Cliff winked and walked away._

 _Charlie wrinkled his nose once Cliff had gone, "He smells terrible," he mumbled under his breath._

"Boys, how many years in to the future are we?"

"Erm about five years, and things are still difficult for this site. There's a total of 19 dragons on this site. Five are the Norweigan Ridgeback. Four are the Common Green and 10 are the Ukranian Ironbelly."

"Then that is small, in Romania there's over 60 dragons."

"Yep so funding here is short and your Charlie is finding it difficult."

"Does the reserve stay here and grow?" asks Molly and boys smile.

"Yeah, it take many years but it does eventually flourish and become a successful dragon reserve, in fact it becomes one of the greatest reserves for breeding Common Welsh Green Dragons." Fabian explains as they follow after Charlie.

"That's excellent news I know that the Dragon population is shrinking and there is a fear that over half the percentage of dragons will have disappeared in the next 20 years and possibly 40 years from current time Dragons may all be wiped out." Explained Gideon

"I didn't know that, it's sad Dragons are beautiful creatures but they are desired for Potions, medicine and fashion." Molly informed them with a shake of her head, it disgusted her how easily these creatures were hunted.

"Yeah, for every one dragon hatched two are killed."

"It's why these reserves are so important." Explained Gideon and Molly nodded. She was fully aware of how dangerous the job was but she was equally proud of Charlie and his work. He was going to save the dragon species one step at a time. As she followed her second son she smiled, he had always had a fondness for wildlife, while her third son enjoyed the indoors Charlie had been the one to play outside and home every stray creature that came across them. It was how Scabbers had entered their family home. Charlie had found the small mouse a few days after Voldemort's first downfall and had taken the rat in, it was a week later when she finally discovered the rodent and after much arguing between her and her son, Scabbers became a family pet. To this day she still couldn't believe how she had been fooled, harvesting a killer in her house for so many years, and never realising the connection.

"Here we are," said Fabian pointing to a tent, it looked similar to all the other tents but on the top was the number seven and she frowned.

"Is this the seventh tent?" Molly asked and the twins shook their head.

"Seven Weasley kids, so he chose number 7. When you start working here you are allowed to choose a number. As long as it isn't already taken it's yours. Most of the workers place the number on the outside so they know which tent is theirs."

"Coming in?" Gideon didn't wait for an answer and he walked straight through the walls of the tent, Fabian following behind. Molly shook her head but quickly stepped through. The first thing that caught her eye, a young female sat on the chair. She was pretty with long black hair, tied in a high pony tail and sparkling green eyes. She had very fair skin, almost as though she had never seen the sun. As she stood to welcome Charlie Molly quickly noticed the rounded stomach and she smiled.

"Is that Charlie's wife?"

"Not exactly, that's Charlie's girlfriend, her name is Evelyn."

"Girlfriend? Is that his child?" Molly also asked and the twins nodded. She took a deep breath to steady her emotions. She did not agree with a child out of wedlock but it appeared her rebellious son had different opinions.

" _Rough day love?" she said and Charlie nodded. He was a few inches taller than her and he wrapped his arms around her, placing his forehead to hers, the bump pressed between the two of them._

" _Why did I take this job?" he asked and Evelyn chuckled._

"' _Cause ya wanted to make a difference and you are doin', so don' be so hard on yourself ya always said that this want gonna be easy."_

" _I know, just so many demands and so little money to do anything with. Cliff requires new tools in the butchery, and the Aggie wants a wider range of ingredients to work with in the Nosh tent, and me I need a drink."_

 _Evelyn chuckled and removed her arms from around him, "and I need t' pee, this child of yours has discovered my bladders a comfortable place to sit." Charlie chuckled, he kissed her on the forehead and she disappeared out of the room._

"Tell me about Evelyn please?"

"Evelyn Prior, a Pureblood witch born on the 23rd of April 1977, she was sorted in to Slytherin and left the school with average grades. Her best grade been in Care of Magical Creatures. She left England to work in Romania with the Dragon Reserve and it's where she met Charlie."

"What about that accent?"

"She's from Yorkshire." Molly nodded.

"That makes sense. So tell me do they get married?"

"Eventually, but not for several more years. She's not interested in marriage." Molly would have responded but a loud roar from outside stopped her.

" _He's a noisy one," chuckled Evelyn as she padded softly back in to the main room. "Fancy some tea?"_

" _If you're making one sure," replied Charlie and she nodded. "Eve, I thought of a name if it's a girl." He said and turned to face him._

" _Yeah?"_

 _Charlie nodded. "What do you think to Violet?" Evelyn said nothing, she placed the kettle on the job and waved her wand to start the flames._

" _I like it, though Violet would clash horribly with ginger hair." She joked and Charlie rolled his eyes._

" _Maybe, but I'm certain she'll be a brunette. Just because I've ginger hair it doesn't mean our child will have, just look at Dom. She's a pure little blondie."_

" _Very true. Wha' abou' a boy's name?_

" _Not sure on that, nothing seems to sit with Weasley that I like, have you thought of anything?"_

" _Well I like the name Logan, Luke, Jamie and even Evan."_

" _Well they are all good names I like Logan and Jamie the best."_

" _There we go then," said Evelyn, she waved her wand and two cups filled with hot tea floated across the room and on to the coffee table. She waddled across the room and lowered herself, more like dropped into the seat. She wiggled her toes and sighed, before reaching for her tea._

 _Charlie watched her amused, "you and your tea," he said with a shaking of his head._

" _Pfft, I'm from Yorkshire lovey. We like are tea there." And to prove her point took a hefty gulp from her mug. "Hot!"_

 _Charlie rolled his eyes and leant back against the couch. "We going to see my mother this weekend?"_

 _Evelyn pulled a face, "do we have too?"_

" _We haven't been in weeks Eve, and it's Dom's birthday on Wednesday so we are having a family dinner on Saturday."_

 _Evelyn sighed but nodded. "Suppose I can' turn down birthday cake, but if ya mother can't keep 'er opinions and dirty looks to 'erself then I'll leave."_

 _Charlie nodded, "Thanks Eve."_

" _You're welcome?"_

"Do Evelyn and I not see eye to eye?"

"To put it kindly Molly you're not very nice to her, yours and her beliefs are quite different. Evelyn doesn't really care for marriage, she loves her job working with dragons and refuses to take a desk job or even stop working at all once her child is born. You declared her a foolish little girl, you despise the fact that she was from the Slytherin house, Percy had already informed you of the things she did in her school days so you'd already made up your mind of her. You make it very obvious that you don't like her as well, and you're the only one in the family to not like her." Explained Fabian

"Surely I have a good reason to not like her?" said Molly wincing at how pathetic she sounded.

"Nope, you told Arthur that you didn't trust her. She was Slytherin and after the war you were wary of them. Arthur eventually turned around and told you to stop being so discriminate towards her. It was until Charlie is rushed into hospital do the two of you sit down and talk."

"We patch things up or not?"

"You two are never close but you learn to be civil. You are overly pleased when they eventually marry a fact that Evelyn dragged out simply for the fact that it wound you up so badly. She tells you on her wedding day that she'd have married Charlie years ago if the fact they had children out of wedlock angered you so much."

"Why that sneaky…"

"Snake?" Gideon suggested cheekily. "You're no saint Molly and you're own views are the reason the two of you have such a frosty relationship."

"I'll have to work on that for the future I suppose,"

"He's happy and healthy and that's what matters." Said Gideon and Molly smiled.

They continued to watch Charlie and Evelyn for the rest of the afternoon, things became exciting and scary as commotion outside intensified as one of the dragons showed their temper. Charlie's experience shone as he took control of the situation and by working as a team the keepers had slowly managed to calm and control the angry beast. A few of the workers were forced to visit the medical tent for minor burns and cuts. Molly had watched the entire situation chewing on her finger nails, she knew her sons job was dangerous but this was a step too far. Once it was all over and he was safely back in his tent she blew out a sigh of relief.

"Not sure your nerves can take much more of this future," chuckled Gideon as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's terrifying these dragons can kill ten men in seconds with the right aim, and both of them want this future. What about their child? Will they be safe in this environment?"

"Let's get out of here and we'll explain more," said Fabian.

A few seconds later Molly looked around the room, her second born son was gone and now she the green orb had faded to grey.

"So tell me everything!" Molly demanded and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Baby is a boy, and they call him Logan Ash Weasley. He's born 19th of July and is prefect healthy. Evelyn does go back to work a few months after having him, but transfers to the medical centre while he's so young. When Logan turns 23 months old they find out they're pregnant again and this time have another son calling him Chester Frank Weasley born 30th of December. They eventually decide it's time to move out of the tents. They get themselves a house, where the boys grow. They both continue to work in the dragon reserve working with the dragons but they alternate shift patterns to work around the boys."

"Logan is the first to go Hogwarts and like his father enters Gryffindor, like both parents he shows keen interest in Care of Magical Creatures and eventually follows his parents in to the Dragon wildlife business." Explains Gideon.

"Brother Chester is a little more reserved, he like Logan enters Gryffindor but is a lot more studious he's quiet but shows an interest in animals. He aces classes like Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures leaving with high level NEWTS. Instead of following the family line he decided to work in the Ministry with the Beast Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Well that's good then! You said Charlie was hospitalised, what for?"

"He was hit by a young dragon, doesn't sound too dangerous but the dragon was 10 months old and already bigger than Charlie. He had four broken ribs, a cracked skull and a broken wrist. He was kept in the hospital overnight once his body had been repaired."

"Oh my poor baby! Why do my children always insist on jobs or hobbies that induce so many injuries?"

"Because they're Prewetts," chuckled Gideon.

"Have you any more questions?" Fabian asked and Molly shook her head. She was sure some would come to her eventually but right now she was unable to think of any. Though Charlie's future wasn't what she had planned she was happy and relieved that throughout it he remained happy and healthy, minus the few broken bones along the way.

He was her first and so far only child to have only one gender of child to raise and she was now curious to see whether Bill, Fred and Ron followed his path or their siblings. With this in mind she happily looked forward to the next future.

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoy this, it's been a long time since I last posted for this story and it's a little different to the other chapter so hopefully it's as good!**


End file.
